The present invention relates to fused electrical plugs, and more particularly, to a combination plug having fuses with larger contact surfaces.
Heretofore, fused plug assemblies have involved the use of fastening devices such as screws or rivets, or the use of adhesive or other bonding techniques to secure the parts of the plug body together. It is desirable that there be ready access to the fuses in the plug for replacement, and that this access be accomplished by way of a door rather than necessitating that the plug body be disassembled.
One fused plug having the above advantages has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,914 to Wu entitled "Combination Plug". Wu's plug is useful as it has an insert which fits into an outer housing and also has a slidable door on the outer housing through which the fuse block is serviceable. However, the fuses in such patent have very small diameter and thus provide very limited contact surface. This results in poor contact between the fuses and the other parts of the plug.
In order to provide a plug which is convenient and yet provides better performance, it is desirable to have a combination plug with fuses having larger contact surface.